


Ninjago One-Shots

by tashared7



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashared7/pseuds/tashared7
Summary: These are just some little ideas that I have that cannot fit a whole story.





	Ninjago One-Shots

Jay stared down at the tear stained letter. His Biological father Cliff Gordon had written it two weeks ago. Jay couldn't bring himself to open it since receiving it a week ago. He didn't know why Cliff suddenly took an interest in him. Unfortunately his death came before he could work up the courage to see Cliff. 

Ever since the memories of Nadakhan had been erased, the people around him would have sudden intense memory flashes. No one besides him and Nya could explain them and he wasn't ready for that. Maybe his father remembered dying and his regret of not getting to know his son. 

Jay quietly made his way out of the room. It was only six in the morning and he wanted to get an early start. Unfortunately, a certain nindroid was up too.

"Hello Jay. Why are you up so early?" asked Zane. 

"I wanted to do something before I headed out to my parents this afternoon. I thought it would be better to go sooner rather than later" replied Jay. 

"Excuse me for saying this, but you look unwell. Why don't you eat something before heading out" remarked the nindroid. 

"It's fine Zane. I'm saving room for my mom's famous pie. It's getting late. Tell the guys and Nya that I headed out" said Jay as he waved goodbye. 

Zane sighed and went back to meditating. Truth be told, Jay wasn't in the mood to eat. After reading the letter again, he wanted more than anything to go see him. 

Jay walked silently through the quiet streets to the flower shop. Thank god they opened at six twenty. 

"Hey Mr.Kramer! I wanted to buy a bouquet of lilacs" said Jay excitedly. 

"No problem. It will take a few minutes. So who are they for?" asked the nosy man in a grandfather like way. 

"It's for someone close to me. I've been meaning to see them for awhile but I kept getting busy" said Jay nervously. 

In reality, he really just wasn't able to bring himself to do it. These past two weeks had been hard. He stopped focusing during training and would get constant panic attacks. His teammates thought that he was just spazzing our but Nya knew the truth. 

"Alright. Here you go. Do you want me to write anything on the card" asked Mr.Kramer, snapping Jay out of his trance. 

"No thanks. I gotta get going. Have a nice day" jay said cheerfully.

He walked out the door and was hit by the warm June air. Growing up in the sea of sands made him used to this heat. He slowly trudged to the place he needed to be. He held the lilacs and letter in his hand. He stopped at the gate and looked up. It said cemetery written in steel. It looked lifeless and cold. He slowly made his way through the gates and came to a stone. 

The stone said Cliff Gordon on it. There were a few rocks and flowers that were around it. For being so loved in life, it was hard to believe the sorry sight of his grave. Jay sat down with the flowers and read the letter. It said:

Dear Jason,  
I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me. My health is failing and I wanted to reach out to you before my death. There are no words that can describe how proud I am of you and my regret for giving you up. Your bravery and skills are outstanding. When I gave you up, I gave you up with the intention of still being part of your life. The Walkers were a good family that couldn't have kids of their own. We had agreed to let me visit you every weekend. I was still a struggling actor who finally landed a huge role. As I became more popular, I realized that the life I was living, was too destructive for you. I stopped visiting and told the walkers that I never wanted to see you. I didn't want to pull you into my problems. My depression worsened and I could not stand looking at you without seeing your mothers electric blue eyes. I did drugs and drank every night. I wanted it to end. I planned on leaving everything to you as a sort of sorry. I didn't know how to approach you without you hating me. Something happened three weeks ago. It seems like a dream. I died and I remember watching from above as you saved your friends and defeated some sort of genie villain. I saw how strong you really were. I know it sounds crazy. I've never been so proud of you. Your smile reminds me of your mother. I realized the mistake I made in never contacting you. I kept my feeling in the way of what could have been our relationship. I was hoping we could meet up and talk. I love you son.  
-Cliff

The word father was aggressively erased next to the word Cliff. He wasn't sure if he would ever call Cliff father to his face. Not that it mattered anymore. While Jay had been making up his mind about seeing him, he passed. He put the lilacs next to cliff's grave. He read somewhere that the represented love and innocence. He always loved the smell. His mom used to keep them by his bed. The smell would help him fall asleep. He sat next to the grave and closed his eyes. He felt a wind blow past him.

The letter escaped from his hands and started to fly away. Jay opened his eyes and tried to catch it. When that didn't work, he sparked his dragon. The wind whipped at him as he reached for the only thing he had from his biological father. Eventually it flew to the villa his father had owned. He jumped off his dragon and ran to the garden. It landed on a spot in the garden. It sat under a chestnut tree. 

Jay felt the urge to dig up the ground. He looked around and found a shovel to use. He clawed at the ground until he hit something hard. He ripped a small chest out of the ground. It was beautiful with gold leaves decorating the top. In the center it said, Libby Gordon. Jay stifled a cry. He didn't know much about his mom except for the fact that she was the elemental master of lightning. He drew it close, feeling the warmth. 

Jay opened the lid slowly, afraid of what he would find. When he lifted it, his hand felt soft fabric. He opened his eyes and saw a blue fabric. When he took it out, he saw that it was an old gi. He held it close trying to see if he could feel any connection to it. Next was a picture of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a handsome man with almost jade colored hair. In the woman's arms was a baby with light chestnut hair. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. He began to sob into the picture. After a few minutes, he was able to compose himself. He put the gi and picture in his bag  he started to walk to the exit. He grabbed a chestnut from the tree and left. 

When he got back to the grave, it was seven thirty. He had to go to his parents soon. He took the chestnut out of his pocket and planted it next to the grave. As he was about to leave he quietly whispered "happy father's day, dad. I love you".

 

***i hoped you liked this one shot. I may do more of these in the future when I find myself having trouble with my big stories. Also tell me what you think of me writing TMNT and ninjago. Do you guys mind that the one shots will be in the same book? See you guys next time.


End file.
